Born From Worse
by selenaofthedark
Summary: People judge Warren Peace because of his father, but what happens when you're Born From Worse? WarrenxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Gods, can they not stare?!" Selena Nightwells said aloud. She had felt piercing stares since she entered her first class, and all through the halls, and now in the cafeteria. It was so _damn_ annoying. Though, she thought, her wardrobe did call some (ok, a lot of) attention to her. "You'd think they'd be used to some differences in this kind of school."

She had black hair that came down to her shoulders, her bangs in her face hiding one eye from the world. She had two natural white streaks in her hair from her temples. Her eyes were a dark brown but looked unnaturally large do to the copious amounts of black eye shadow and eyeliner. It didn't take away from her face, but drew gazes to her eyes, which was not always the best place to look. Her glasses also pulled towards her eyes. She looked tiny in her extra-large black hoodie-jacket and skinny jeans. It also didn't help that she was short, about 5'4". Her skin was a pale white, lips a pale, pale pink. Her bag/purse was a little skeleton bunny; her messenger bag was covered in skulls and her own graffiti. She had also graffitied her neon green converse in purple sharpie.

She sat down, pulled out a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. She almost moaned. "Fooooood" she said, her mouth full. She started to inhale her fried rice as fast as possible and still savor the taste. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a thick book, slamming it onto the table because of the weight. She flipped it open and let herself be absorbed into the pages.

Until something decided to block her light. She looked up, glaring at what- or whoever wouldn't leave her alone. Her eyes widened. 'Damn, he's tall....but so is everyone compared to me' she thought sarcastically.

"You're in my spot" he growled, staring at her with an annoyed look on his face. His shoulder length hair created a curtain around his face, shadowing his features. She glanced approvingly at the red streak in it, as well as the worn leather jacket and shredded pants. "Move. Now." he said when she didn't respond. Selena scowled. She hated being told what to do.

"There's plenty of room at the table, and I sat here first. Shoo." she said, waving her hand as if to dismiss him, and turned back to her book. Selena then heard a 'woosh' sound and felt warmth next to her. She glanced back at the guy, who was now on fire. 'Joy' she thought.

"Look if we're gonna fight over where who sits where for lunch, I didn't mean to take your spot and you could be polite and let the lady have the seat just for one day. I promise you won't see me here tomorrow, ok hothead?" She felt the heat disappear and watched the guys shadow disappear. Her eyes followed him to another empty table. She turned back to her book. "Heh, poor Khary..." she giggled. (A/N: brownie points for guessing what book she's reading! Oh, and the rest of the gang is in the library because they forgot to finish an assignment. How convenient.)

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

"There's the damn room," Selena growled. It had taken her forever to find this room; no one would help her, they all stared at her like she had three heads or ignored her and walked away when she had asked for directions. 'There's just so much love and acceptance here' she thought sarcastically. She knocked on the door. A man with an abnormally large head and lab coat on answered.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Is this Mad Science?" Selena asked.

"You're the new student, aren't you?" he said sarcastically. She nodded. "Alright, come in." he said moving out of the way and letting her in. "Take a seat. The person next to you will be your lab partner."

Selena looked around the room and spotted the hothead from lunch. He barely glanced at her, but the red, white, and blue catastrophe next to him stared like all the rest. The only free space was next to a red head dressed in green that screamed 'HIPPIE.' Selena had seen her in some of her other classes. 'Oh, well. At least she looks smart.'

As she sat down the hippie extended her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Layla. Are you new here?" she said politely.

"No, I've been here all year, I was just invisible," Selena said, sarcastically. To her surprise, Layla laughed. Maybe hippie wasn't so bad. "Name's Selena, nice to meet you," she said shaking Layla's hand.

"Excuse me! As I was saying...We will be moving on to phasers and reactors this week, your assignments include designing and building your own of each. No nuclear or atomic reactors, please. We don't need the rest of the school exposed to radioactive and toxic waste." the teacher added with a giggle. Half the class groaned. Selena smiled. "You and your partners will come up with the effects of each and then construct them in and outside of class. The groups will be in fours and I'll let you choose who you pass or fail with." he said with another giggle. Selena glanced at Layla to see who she would pick, and a shadow fell over her again...well two shadows. She looked up and groaned.

"What you want, hothead?" Selena asked, turning away and burying her head into the sleeve of her ginormus jacket. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stronghold just has to be paired with his girlfriend." he said indiffenerently. Selena looked over at the flower child. Her eyes were glowing and a big smile spread across her face as red, white, and blue kissed her forehead.

"They couldn't have been their own lab partners because....?" Selena asked. Hothead just shrugged. Selena started to make a base sketch of her ideas for the phaser.

"Oh, guys, this is Selena. Selena this is Will Stronghold and Warren Peace." Layla said, introducing everyone. Will stuck out his hand and asked what her power was.

"....You'll hopefully never find out." Selena replied. "Sorry if you want to know but; a) you have an advantage in battle if your enemy doesn't know what they're up against; and b) I was told that I don't have to tell." Will and Layla looked shocked. Warren raised an eyebrow.

"But you had to show your power to someone, right? That's how you're in hero class!" Will protested.

"Yeah, I showed them to Principal Powers. And my powers scared the shit outta her. She put me in here. Besides, I don't need my powers to be a Hero. Look at the God of all superheroes, Batman. No powers. He's smart and fast, and so am I."

"PHASERS AND REACTORS NOW PLEASE!" the teacher said, coming over to their table. The other three murmured a "Sorry, Mr. Medulla." and got out books and paper for ideas. Mr. Medulla picked up Selena's sketches. "Very impressive. Good detail...and the use of geometrics and energy stores! Well done! Are you a Technopath, by any chance?" Selena shook her head.

"My uncle was one, and he made sure I could build anything from scratch. Said it would always help in a tight spot."

"Well! Keep up the good work!" Mr. Medulla glanced at Will and Warren. "You two got lucky this time, with this young lady on your team. You may even pass this semester." He walked away to go terrify another group. Selena turned back to her sketch. It was quiet for a wile and Selena looked up at the rest of her group. Layla and Will were staring at Selena in disbelief. Warren was writing down ideas.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

'Yay' Selena thought, bored already. 'Thank the gods, this day is almost over.' She, Layla, Will, and Warren were in their last class, Hero P.E. All the students sat down on the bleachers, waiting to be told what was going to be for class today. Will had a smug look on his face. Selena couldn't wait to disappoint him.

"You're not going to get to see my powers, Stronghold. I told you, I'm smart, fast, and a good fighter. I don't need my powers." she said. Will frowned. He opened his mouth to retort but the coach had just come into the gym.

"It's Verses today, and I don't want any whiner-babies!'I don't wanna fight him!' 'Their power is to strong!' None of it! Suit up!" The coach yelled. Selena covered her ears. 'Too loud' she thought grumpily, as she suited up with the rest of the girls.

After everyone was suited up, Coach Boomer was booming out partners. "You, new girl! Pair up with Lash!" Selena looked over to where he pointed. A tallish guy with longish hair put on a cocky smirk. Selena rolled her eyes, and tightened a strap on her 'armor'.

The class was held tournament style. She watched Warren go up against Ice Chick. She attacked him with what was apparently all her strength. Warren just melted the ice as she made it until she collapsed in exhaustion, an annoyed look on his face. Layla went up against Speed. Selena loved her power. Layla made vines burst from the floor and tripped Speed. He was going so fast; when he tripped he flew into the Plexiglas and slid to the ground with a thud. Unfortunately (or fortunately) they had to fix the floors because Layla's plants had torn them up. Some other students went, and she took down a list of their powers, figuring how to fight them when she eventually did have to.

"Lash! New Chick! On the floor, now!" Boomer yelled.

"Joy..." Selena said under her breath as she got up. She looked over at Lash. He had that stupid, cocky grin splattered across his face.

They stepped into the 'ring' and Selena started to stretch. Lash frowned.

"You're not gonna power up?" he said

"Nope. Don't need to." She replied, getting into one of her stances. Lash got an angry look on his face.

"We'll see about that!" he yelled. He flung his arms out, stretching to surround her in a knot. Selena dodged by jumping into the air and onto Lash's arms. She ran down them, gaining speed, and kicked Lash in the face, jumped over him and landed on the other side. She whipped around, kicked him in the side, and resumed her stance. Lash flew into the barrier and slid down, slumped over.

"Nightwells wins!" Boomer yelled out, declaring the end of the match. Selena covered her ears, protecting them from the sonic boom. "Stronghold! Quake! Floor, now!

"Way too loud…" she mumbled under her breath.

She spent Will's fight getting back into her normal clothes. She felt uneasy. Her mind grew fuzzy. A smell pierced the air and all her attention focused on it. _Blood. Blood. Blood._ She spun around, looking for the source of the intoxicating smell of blood. Her eyes focused on the temple of someone else in the locker room. The blood was flowing freely, the hair around it sticky with drying blood. She licked her lips.

"Changed your mind, bitch? You look like you're hot for this."

Selena snapped back to normal and looked at the other people. It was Lash and Speed…in the girl's locker room.

"You girls better change back into your clothes or you're gonna miss the bus. You two can't fly and I doubt you want to spend the rest of the night trying to get back home to your mommies." she said, changing back into her apathetic bitch mode. She turned back to her locker to grab her bags and felt something grab her ankle. Then she heard a whoosh and a yell. The thing quickly released her ankle. Selena looked over at the doors to see Warren standing there, arms ablaze.

"Get the hell out." Warren growled, his flames burning brighter. Lash and Speed glared at them and slowly backed out of the locker room. Warren glanced over at Selena. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"So why are you in the girl's room? Lash and Speed I get, but you don't seem to be looking for a fight? You a perv or something?" she said, a laugh in her voice. She laughed harder when Warren glared at her, lighting his hands again.

"Hippie and I were worried when we didn't see you."

"Aww…How sweet! You guys were worried about me! That's so cute!" she said, punching Warren in the arm as she passed him. "Oh, shit! Jack!" she gasped. Selena turned around and ran back to her locker. She grabbed her bunny bag and slung it over her back. "Almost forgot him." She said as she passed Warren.

"Him? You named your bag?"

"No," Selena replied, indignant. "He was already named Jack before I bought him." She stuck her tongue out at him as they walked out, almost right into Will and Layla.

"What were you two doing in there?" Will asked, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Having sex. What else?" Selena replied with a straight face. Will and Warren's eyes popped out of their heads. Layla and Selena burst out laughing at the looks. "Sorry…It was too perfect…Oh, gods!" she said between deep breaths. She turned to Layla. "Ya know, you would think, guys being the more perverted of the genders, they could take a sex joke every once in a while; but when a girl makes a joke, they flip out." Selena and Layla walked together to the bus, heads together, whispering and occasionally laughing.

Will turned to Warren. "Girls are scary."

"Terrifying." Warren agreed.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

_Blood. So much blood. Everywhere. Burnt bodies surrounded her. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to feast. The blood everywhere only served to make her hunger more prominent. She turned, smelling fresh, living blood. Someone was still alive. How delightful. She approached the smell, stalking it, hunting it. She growled. The smell kept moving. But it was _so close_! She turned, feeling a presence behind her, a smile on her face, fangs showing. _

_Warren was behind her, covered in fire. She smiled wider seeing the hate in his eyes._

_"Come on, do it…They're all gone…It's just you and me now…Kill me or I'll kill you…" She said in a purr. Warren lifted his hands, gathering fire, so much fire. A flicker of hesitation in his eyes, just for half of a second. _'shk' _Warren's eyes widened in surprise. Selena smiled, pulling her clawed hand out of his chest._

Selena shot up in her bed covered in a cold sweat. She felt the bile rise up in her throat. She ran to the bathroom, barely reached the toilet, and was violently sick. Selena quickly put her hair up in a ponytail as she felt her stomach acid rise again. She kneeled there, gulping air down, trying not to be sick again. Then, an image from her dream would flash across her eyes. She threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach. She sat back, crying.

"No. Please, gods, no. No. No. Oh, gods. Please, no." She cried and cried until there was nothing left of her.

End Ch 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first time doing this so forgive me. I forgot the disclaimer in ch1 and an a/n so here goes in my story warren is a junior as well as Selena. Will, Layla and the rest gang are sophomores so it's set the year after the movie. Um I'll try to get chapters out as fast as I can but I'm trying to make all A's this year as it is my senior year. Sorry if I frustrate some people. And any constructive criticism is welcome.

I do not own Sky High or any of the characters in it. If I did I would probably smile more often. I do own Selena and Phexiun. I also do not own any of the songs listed in any of the chapters I post.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Selena felt like absolute shit the next day. Her throat was sore because of all the vomiting. She had a headache because she was dehydrated from crying. Her body was sore from sitting all night on the bathroom floor. She felt like she was about to pass out she was so tired. 'No! Mustn't sleep! No!' she thought to herself. She shook her head violently as she waited for the bus. The bus drove up and she got on, going all the way to the back. She pulled out her iPod, opened her 'Wake Up' playlist and turned the music up as loud as she could stand. She stared out the window, willing herself awake. She felt someone flop down in the seat next to her. She pulled her headphones out of one ear and looked over.

"Wow. You look like shit." Warren said, looking at her face. Selena gave a smile that was more of a grimace.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well" she said. 'Could I really kill you?' Selena thought, giving him a haunted look.

"Why are you apologizing?" Selena gave him a shrug.

"Why are you concerned?" Warren shrugged back, pulled out a book and started reading. Selena went back to staring out the window. She knew that if she ever fully unleashed her powers, she could, without a doubt, kill him. One last tear fell down her cheek.

WPOV

Warren was surprised to see Selena on the bus; she hadn't been there yesterday. He rolled his eyes. She was in his spot again. As he got closer, he saw that she looked like shit. When he sat down, she took out her headphones and looked at him. She looked exhausted as hell, and her eyes had fear behind them.

"Wow. You look like shit."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well." That surprised him. Yesterday she would have told him to shove it or something violent along those lines. Her eyes flickered into remorse and pain for a second.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Why are you concerned?" He shrugged. 'Am I concerned?' he thought. He pulled out his book, but he couldn't read. So he watched Selena out of the corner of his eye.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Layla was obsessed with finding out what had happened to her. Selena became so stressed from trying to hide her dream, her vision turned red, and something must have changed in her eyes or face, because Layla hesitated and pulled out a thermos full of an herbal tea. She poured Selena a cup. Selena drank it and felt it sooth her throat and ease her headache. Layla gave her the rest of the thermos.

By lunch Selena felt infinitely better. All she needed was some food. She was so _hungry_, but she wasn't sure she could stomach food at the moment. She was right; as soon as she entered the lunch room and smelled the food, she felt nauseous. She followed Layla through the lunch line but wouldn't look at the food. She followed Layla back to the table she had sat at yesterday. She saw Will and Warren there, along with three other people she didn't know. She felt her stomach do a flip-flop as her eyes passed over Warren. Layla sat down next to Will and kissed him on the cheek. Selena warily sat down next to Warren.

"Yo, who's the new chick?" the guy in neon yellow and white gangster outfit asked. Selena looked up and looked away, rubbing her temples. His outfit hurt her eyes.

"You guys, this is Selena," Layla said, once again introducing her. "Selena, this is Ethan," she said pointing to the kid in the dorky orange shirt. "This is Zack," pointing to the guy with the horrendous outfit, "and this is Magenta." She pointed at the last person, a girl with purple streaks in her hair. Magenta held out her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet ya." She said as Selena leaned over Warren to shake her hand.

As Selena shook it, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her whole body started shaking. Selena let go and grabbed the sides of her head, moaning.

"No, no, no, no….No, stop, please….STOP!" she screamed. She fell back off the seat, shaking violently on the floor. Then her whole body went tense and she arched up off the floor, screaming. Will, Layla, Maj, Zach, and Ethan all stood up to try and help her. Warren was already out of his seat, reaching to pick Selena off the floor. As soon as he touched her she went limp. He picked her up, and she curled her arms in to her chest. She was still shaking a little, as Warren started to run her to the nurse.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

As Selena went to shake Magenta's hand, she felt wrong, so, so wrong. When her hand made contact, she was jerked back into her dream as she was stalking the sent of blood. She saw the faces of the bodies around her. All of her new friends, her _only_ friends. She had tried to break the vision, seeing herself turn to face Warren again.

_"No! Stop! Please!" she cried. Warren started to build up his fire again. She saw the flicker in his eyes. "STOP!" _She felt something warm touch her arm, snapping her back into reality. Warmth engulfed her as she pulled her arms to her chest. Selena thought she heard voices around her, but a distant rocking pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

"…she okay?..." "…wake up…" "…good. Then maybe I can have my hand back."

Selena frowned. Why were people in her room? She went to roll over, but something she was holding on to kept her from doing so. It was so warm, and soft. She opened her eyes a little. It was a hand. With a leather, fingerless glove on. She stared at it a while before it clicked. Oh, shit. She loosened her grip on it a little and finished rolling over, letting Warren's hand slide out of hers. When he pulled his hand away, though, she felt as if she had just lost something, like a favorite teddy bear.

"You guys go back to class. I can handle this." Selena realized how soothingly rough Warren's voice was, but that didn't help her figure out why he was in her room. She felt too tired to try and work it out and dozed back asleep.

_She was surrounded by burnt bodies. The smell of cooked flesh made her want to vomit. Selena looked around and around for a way to escape the bodies and the smell. She saw a crouching figure in the distance. She froze. She knew that figure. The person turned and got up. As it approached, more and more details showed. The black eyes with bluish white centers and no pupil. The two long horns with hooks on the end. The clawed fingers. The demonic bat wings. The smile reveling sharp, long fangs. The sharp but curved markings underneath those eyes and on her cheeks. All on her own face and body. Her demon reached out one of its' clawed hands and held her cheek. Selena was caught in her eyes, she couldn't move. _

_"Look," she spoke. "All this will be what you create. It will be so much fun! Oh, Selena…Your Father is calling." The demon pulled her other hand back and pierced Selena's chest, just as she had done to Warren. _

Selena shot up, leaned over the side of the bed in the nurse's office and threw up. Warren jumped out of his chair and held her hair up as she heaved over the side. When she was done, she leaned back and started to cry. 'Why?! Why him?! Why me?!' she screamed in her head. She felt a small, cool hand touch her arm. She looked over at a woman with thick glasses.

"I'm fine…" Selena managed to croak out, trying to wipe tears from her face. Nurse Spex shook her head and leaned down to x-ray her. "No! Please, I'm really ok." She cried, covering her chest with her arms. "Please,…I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"Well…If you insist. But you're going home, young lady. I can't tell if this is your powers interference or if you just have a stomach bug but you need liquids and rest, and lots of it." She turned to Warren. "Mr. Peace, if you would be so kind, escort Ms. Nightwells home to make sure she gets there. I can get a pass for you to be excused." Warren nodded. He looked at Selena in his peripherals. She looked worse than this morning. She looked terrified. For some reason he couldn't see the Selena he had met yesterday anymore. She looked so vulnerable now. He helped her get up, she was still shaking. She stood steady and went to reach for her bags. Warren grabbed them before she could, throwing her messenger bag over his shoulder. He held Jack in his hands, thought about it, and handed him to Selena. She giggled tiredly at the thought of Warren carrying Jack. Warren gave her a look, as if to ask if she needed help to walk. She headed for the door, Warren following her.

When they reached the bus Selena went and lay down in one of the seats. She heard Warren say something to the bus driver but didn't focus on it. She was exhausted. Stupid, fucking visions. Stupid, fucking nightmares. Stupid,_ fucking _father. Why was he coming now? She would have to look up the dates in her books but last she checked nothing special was coming up. She took off her glasses, threw them between her and the seat and covered her eyes with her arm. She wouldn't sleep, but she could end up having another day-dream/nightmare episode thing. She felt Warren flop down in the seat in front of her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, her arm still over her eyes.

"Stop apologizing."

"Heh…ok."

Silence. The bus started moving down the landing strip. Selena braced her other arm against the seat as they took off. Then she wrapped it around her stomach tightly.

"You gonna puke?"

"No. Just cold." She heard Warren rustle around and then felt something large and warm drop over her. It smelled like leather…and something else, something subtle. It smelled really good. She took her arm off her eyes. Warren had thrown his jacket on her. She pulled it over herself like a blanket, the collar up to her nose. "Thank you." She mumbled.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Selena woke with a jolt as the bus landed. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't dreamt! She still felt sick, but she had fallen asleep and there were no nightmares! She felt Warren nudge her in the knee.

"Please tell me you're not going to throw up again."

"Now I have to throw up, just to piss you off." she murmured.

"Come on, we're almost at your house." Selena swirled her finger in the air.

"Yay…"

She leaned up, Warren's jacket still draped over her. About three minutes later the bus stopped in front of Selena's house. She walked off the bus and pulled her keys out of Jack. As she was walking up the path to her house, she heard Warren stop behind her. She glanced back at him. He was staring up at her house.

"What?" Warren looked away from the house, focusing on her.

"Big house." He replied. Selena shrugged. The house had three levels, several balconies, and roses winding around it and climbing the walls. Maybe it was big but she had gotten used to it. She yawned and opened the door. She hung Jack up on a hook rack next to the door and went to go sit down in her favorite armchair.

"Do you need to call your parents or something so they don't worry where you are…" Selena trailed off, not sure what else to say. Warren shook his head.

"My mom works late." He said.

"What about your dad?" Warren's expression turned to stone. He looked away, glaring at something invisible. Selena mumbled an apology.

"I told you to stop apologizing." Warren replied in a condescending tone. Selena stuck her tongue out at him. He snorted. "You seem to be feeling better. What about your parents? Shouldn't we call them?"

"I don't think that would be possible…" she said, getting up and walking to a bookshelf stocked with thick heavy books. She searched for a second before grabbing a book. She flipped it open in her arms. "Apocalypse…apocalypse…apocalyptic demons…here we are…" she paused as she read. Warren walked over to her to see what the hell she could be looking at that involved the apocalypse. "Damn! Nothing! I guess he loves making us guess…fuck…" she slammed the book closed, a poof of dust flying into the air.

"What is it?" Warren asked. Selena turned to him, looking frustrated.

"Your dad is in jail, right? Or at least on the run." Warren turned stony faced again, anger filling his eyes. "Well, who is he?" Warren glared at her, his hands clenching into fists.

"…Barron Battle…" he said through gritted teeth. Selena hadn't been expecting him. Barron Battle had been well known for creating multiple explosions around the city, setting them all off simultaneously. The attacks had been devastating. Very high up on the Super Villain food chain. Selena turned and pulled the thickest book off the shelves and handed it to him.

"Look up Phexiun in here. Then you'll see why I'm having nightmares." She suddenly felt exhausted. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." She said, ignoring his rage. She sat down in one of the double armchairs, popped the leg rest out, leaned back and covered herself with his jacket again, pulling it over her nose.

"What about your mother?" he asked, calming down a little. He was still angry that she had pushed him about trying to find out about his dad, maybe mentioning her mother would hurt her back, just a little. There was silence for a while; he thought she was already asleep. He started to leaf through the book.

"She's dead…" came a whisper. Warren's eyes widened.

'Oh shit, bad idea,' he thought. 'I wouldn't have said anything...but how could I have known?' He rubbed a hand over his face, sighed, and sat down in the armchair. Then he heard a little noise. He looked up. He heard it again, coming from Selena. He watched her breathe in and make the noise again. She was snoring…if you could call it that. It sounded like little gasps for breath. 'She didn't do that in the nurse's office or on the bus…' He smirked and went back to flipping through the pages.

'There's Phexiun….' He frowned as he read the pages, his scowl becoming deeper and deeper. He rubbed his hand over his face again, and glanced over at Selena. 'I don't believe it…How does she live with this?'

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Selena woke up, her face still buried in Warren's jacket. 'I feel so much better now…' She got up and stretched, yawning. Then her stomach rumbled. "Food…"she moaned. She stumbled her way into the kitchen. It was dark outside and no lights were on. When she flicked on the kitchen light she heard a groan and some mumbling from the living room. "He must have fallen asleep." She thought glancing in that direction. Her stomach growled again. "Alright, alright. Calm down already." She said patting her stomach. She opened the fridge and looked around. "Oooo…turkey sandwich…yummy"

"Hey, you should make me one, too." Selena jumped and squealed. Warren put his hands over his ears. "Ow. I'm right behind you, you don't need to freak out." She turned and smacked his arm.

"You scared the crap outta me!" Selena said, glaring at him.

"Well, you're feeling better," he said sarcastically, rubbing his arm. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the fridge, grabbing the stuff for her sandwich. She set the stuff down, grabbed a cutting board, and began to make the sandwiches. "Why are you making three?" Warren asked.

"I'm _really _hungry."

"You know it's ten at night."

"Don't care." She set the sandwiches on plates, handed him one, and took a large bite out of her first one. She gave a contented sigh. Warren picked up half of his sandwich and examined it before taking his first bite. 'Pretty good,' he thought. After Selena had finished half of one sandwich she started to rummage through the drawers.

"Yay!" she said, pulling out a small remote. She pressed a button and a small black iHome in the corner turned on. So Cold by Breaking Benjamin came on. Selena slowly swayed to the intro while eating her sandwich. She got a thoughtful look on her face and swallowed.

"Hey, what about your mom? I know you said she would be out late, but isn't it already late?"

"She actually called while you were still passed out. Distress call in Europe, natural disaster." Selena nodded, taking another bite. Warren finished off his sandwich. "So if you don't have any parents, who lives here with you?" he said, not looking at her. Selena stayed quiet as he picked up his plate and carried it to the sink. "I answered your questions about my family." Selena took a deep breath.

"I used to live with my aunt and uncle after my mom…They raised me on the edge of all the cities we lived in. I was home schooled so I didn't have any friends my age. I had internet friends but sometimes that's not enough…Well, one day my aunt and uncle took me to town with them. I heard some people talking behind our backs. 'Look, there they are…those weirdoes that live on the edge of town…What's wrong with their daughter…I heard that she's not their daughter, she was abandoned or something…I can't believe they let her dress like that…' One preacher man actually came up to us and started a speech on hellfire and Satan. My aunt paled when he came over, and tried to cover my ears. Then he grabbed my arm and wrenched me away from them. I was scared. I was angry. I lost control. The next thing I remember is seeing my hands and shirt covered in blood, the preacher man on the ground in front of me, his chest cavity torn open. My aunt and uncle were dead at my sides, slashes across their stomachs…" She breathed in raggedly, pushing her hair behind her ear with a shaky hand.

"They left me a lot of money, a good sized fortune. I foraged some documents, bought this house and enrolled in Sky High. My record says that I live with my mother, who is away in the Peace Corps, ha." She gave a sick little laugh. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deep, and started swaying back and forth with the music in the background, mouthing the words to Ur a Wmn Now by Otep. She laughed and sighed. Warren had just stood there, listening and absorbing every thing she had been saying.

"Sorry for just throwing all that at you." She picked up her plate, scooped up some of the olive oil from her sandwich on her finger and stuck it in her mouth. Warren's eyes lingered on her lips. He shook his head and looked away. "Um, you need to move if I'm going to do these dishes." she said, poking him in the chest.

Warren moved away. He didn't know why, but if he didn't leave soon he was going to do something he would regret. Like hold her. Stroke her hair. Something to make their friendship awkward. He walked to the living room and turned on the light.

"Think you'll be at school tomorrow?" he said, gathering his stuff from school.

"Depends how tonight goes, but, yeah, I think I'll be able to make it."

"Stronghold usually has study group at his house after school. I won't be able to make it because I have work tomorrow, but I'm sure Hippie will show you where his house is." He started to walk to the door.

"Um, Warren?" He turned to Selena who was looking at her feet and wringing her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes a swirling chocolate brown. "…Thank you…for everything."

"No prob," he said. He opened the door and left Selena blushing from head to toe.

End Ch 2


End file.
